


Stray Cats and Hot Cocoa

by guiltykissmyass



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, and cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/pseuds/guiltykissmyass
Summary: "Come here... I'm not gonna hurt you..."The words aren't directed at him, rather, towards a small, frail black-and-white kitten cowering against the brick wall. A head of silver hair flashes in the afternoon sunlight, the figure wearing an identical blue jacket to his own. Though he's adorning a red plaid scarf that's thickly bunched around his neck and covering most of his face, there's no hiding who it is."S-Sena... senpai?"





	Stray Cats and Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izukasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukasa/gifts), [survivalinstinctvalkyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/gifts).



> ok!! well, big thank you to @survivalinstinctvalkyria for editing this for me!! check out her writing, it's goddamn fantastic!
> 
> anyway, this fic is for @gyaxa!!! I love u my bitch!

Tsukasa shoves his hands in his pockets, cursing under his breath as the cold wind bites at his face. Late autumn is chillier than he remembers. His hair is a complete mess from the wind, pieces sticking out everywhere. Ears and cheeks tinted red, he trudges on down the street.

Today may not have been the best day to say he'd walk home by himself from school, he thinks. Being careless and forgetting a scarf, hat, and not even checking the weather... a sigh slips through his lips as he rounds a corner.

The wind suddenly picks up, catching him off guard, and he stumbles back a few steps. He's suddenly extremely aware of how his muscles are aching, tense from the cold. He adjusts his bag on his shoulder, trying to gather himself before he continues walking.

The wind only gets worse as Tsukasa gets closer to his house, and he almost feels as if it's just to spite him at this point. Fallen leaves make a satisfying crunch under his heels as he walks. He rounds another corner, checking the time. _I still have plenty of time to get there before they'll worry..._

"Come here... I'm not gonna hurt you..."

The words aren't directed at him, rather, towards a small, frail black-and-white kitten cowering against the brick wall. A head of silver hair flashes in the afternoon sunlight, the figure wearing an identical blue jacket to his own. Though he's adorning a red plaid scarf that's thickly bunched around his neck and covering most of his face, there's no hiding who it is.

"S-Sena... senpai?" Violet eyes go wide, voice louder than he'd intended it to be.

Izumi's head whips around, the tenderness in his eyes from just a moment ago dissipating in an instant. His eyes are almost wider than Tsukasa's, thin brows narrowed. "Kasa-kun– what the—?" He's about to yell, before softening his voice again as to not scare the cat off. "Geez, don't sneak up on people like that, it's super weird."

_Like he's one to talk..._

"Anyway, what the hell are you doing here?" He grumbles, slowly reaching his hand out to the kitten once more. "Don't you usually get driven home from school?"

"Ah—well, _yes,_ but today I thought I'd walk home by myself. I didn't _prepare correctly,_ however." Tsukasa gestures to his attire, a small chuckle escaping his chapped lips. Izumi just nods in response. "Um, so, what are you doing, Sena-senpai..?"

His senior scoffs, turning his full attention back to the cat. "The hell does it look like I'm doing?" It's posed as a rhetorical question, but he doesn't follow it up with an answer. Tsukasa just stays silent, waiting for an explanation that will seemingly never come.

Izumi takes off his scarf, cautiously wrapping the kitten in it before picking it up, cradling it in his arms like a child. _It would make for a cute picture,_ The redhead thinks with a laugh.

"...Sena-senpai truly is a kind person, hm~" Tsukasa speaks up, Izumi rolling his eyes.

"I'll have you know I'm always a kind person, shitty-brat Kasa~kun."

There's a beat of awkward silence, neither of them knowing quite where to go from here.

"...Well. Sena-senpai, since we're together like this, would you like to walk home together?" Tsukasa asks politely, not entirely enthusiastic about going back into the harsh winds.

Izumi shrugs. "I guess, but... ehh, wouldn't it be weird? I mean, people would think we're friends, or a couple or something." He adjusts his hold on the scarf-wrapped kitten. "Whatever, I need to bring this guy home for the night, so I guess it's fine."

_A-a couple..? With Sena-senpai...?_ The comment itself was kind of offhanded, but once the thought has entered Tsukasa's mind it won't leave.

"L-let's be on our way then, shall we?"

* * *

It's hard to keep a conversation going with Sena-senpai, Tsukasa notes. Though maybe, he just isn't particularly talkative today. Either way, the slightly uncomfortable silence leaves the younger lost in his thoughts, still embarrassingly dominated by Izumi's comment earlier.

It's not as if he hasn't thought of those things before, and to many of his classmates it's not quite a secret that he maybe-kind-of-sort-of has a _bit_ of a crush on Izumi.

His rampant thoughts are interrupted as Izumi almost completely stops walking, staring him down. "You're shaking." He observes bluntly.

"Yes, it's quite cool out _—_ but I assure you, I'll be fine. The best thing to do is to keep moving, is it not?" Tsukasa smiles, despite the fact that he can feel his teeth chatter a bit as he does so.

Izumi sighs, nodding. "Mhm, guess so~. Well, my house is closer than yours, right? Uh... so you could stop by for a bit to warm up." He suggests it like it's not a big deal, eyes focused on the sidewalk as he kicks a pebble.

Tsukasa's face lights up, eyes the size of the moon. "I-If that's truly okay with you, that would be _fantastic!"_ In his excitement, he slips into English on the final word, though he's not sure his senior minds. He can't help the flush of his cheeks, but if Izumi asked he could easily pin it on the cold.

"Hey—uh, yeah, it's fine. I wouldn't've offered if it wasn't." He turns his attention to the kitten in his arms, leaving it at that, as if daring Tsukasa to try and make an issue with it.

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrive at Izumi's house, the older carefully handing Tsukasa the kitten so his hands are free to unlock the door. Tsukasa watches the bundle with a small smile, before handing it back to Izumi as they go though the doorway.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Izumi jokes, taking off his shoes as he locks the door again. Tsukasa does the same, quickly looking around. The house is spacious—and _warm,_ Tsukasa slowly regaining feeling in his face. "T-thank you very much for allowing me to come over, Sena-senpai."

Izumi shrugs, setting the kitten down carefully, unwrapping it from the scarf. "It's no trouble—but could you make yourself useful for a bit and grab the cat food from the kitchen? It's in the top left cupboard."

Tsukasa doesn't ask why exactly Izumi has cat food when he doesn't own a cat. (Which raises another question—does he pick up stray cats often?) He just follows the directions without making a fuss, grabbing a couple cans as well as the small, clean bowl sitting beside them. He heads back to where his senior is crouched, scratching at the kittens chin with a fond expression. There's some quiet cooing from Izumi, and for the moment he can hear it, Tsukasa finds it absolutely endearing, but it stops as soon as he hears Tsukasa's footsteps approaching.

"Took you long enough," Izumi huffs, motioning for his junior to sit down beside him. Tsukasa is about to retort that it merely took him a few minutes, but he ultimately decides against it, crouching down and handing Izumi the food.

"...do you like cats?" Tsukasa starts as Izumi cracks open the can, pouring it in the bowl. Izumi just shrugs. "A bit, yeah." And leaves it at that. There's a spell of awkwardness drifting through the air between them, but Tsukasa endures it. 

If he was honest, Tsukasa has always been eager to get closer with his senior, but Izumi has never been the most open about anything. It's always been difficult to keep a conversation with him, without feeling as if he's being a nuisance towards him. Narukami-senpai had told him that "that's just how Izumi-chan is", as if that was supposed to suddenly change everything.

Still, Izumi was admirable. Acting head of "Knights", and one of the few people who could control their boisterous leader, in addition to his fantastic skills as both an idol and model... it was no surprise that the younger had developed some... _feelings_ towards him.

Izumi is also incredibly, well, _attractive,_ to put it plainly. His perfectly messed up hair, striking blue eyes, clear skin and silken lips that Tsukasa just wants to—

Tsukasa is snapped out of his thoughts once more, Izumi's eyes locked on him with a pensive gaze, making his face burn with embarrassment. "A-apologies, did you say something?"

The older boy shrugs. "I-I just was wondering if you like cats too, but you totally spaced out there for a minute. Pay attention when your seniors are talking to you, Kasa-kun."

"Right, sorry. I am rather _fond_ of cats though, they're very cute." Tsukasa smiles, petting the kittens head softly. It purrs, pleased as it eats its food.

Izumi stands up, slipping off his jacket with a hushed sigh. "Well, I don't know how late you intend to stay here, but for as long as you do if you don't mind helping me take care of this girl, that'd... be nice."

Tsukasa's eyes light up, scrambling to his feet. "I wouldn't mind at all, Sena-senpai!" Even the request of his help from Izumi makes him swell with a strange mix of pride and happiness. There's a trace of a smile on Izumi's thinly pressed lips. "Good. Just, uh, make sure to call home. Don't want anyone worried about you or anything."

Tsukasa pulls out his phone, quickly calling his residence and explaining the situation, keeping his voice quiet. After a couple minutes, the call ends with him saying he'll just call when he needs to be picked up. Heading back he removes his jacket and tie, folding them and setting them by his shoes.

Izumi scoops up the kitten in his arms, using a free hand to pick up the bowl. "Hey, if you wouldn't mind washing this out in the sink, that'd be great."

Tsukasa takes the bowl from his hand, heading to the kitchen once more. He places the dish in the clean sink, turning on the tap. Unfortunately, due to his little knowledge of how anything in the kitchen works, he turns it much too far and ends up spraying himself with cold water as it bounces off the dish towards him. He lets out an undignified squawk, (is there really such thing as a dignified squawk, thiugh?) and he hears Izumi's footsteps fast approaching.

"Sena-senpai–! I'm very sorry, I just—" He braces himself to be scolded, but Izumi just chuckles, a low, quiet sound that makes Tsukasa's stomach do a flip. "Why—what are you laughing at?" Tsukasa sputters, heat rising in his cheeks.

"You're really pretty useless, huh?" Izumi just shakes his head, turning the tap off. "I... didn't mean that in a bad way." He pauses, correcting himself. "...more like... its endearing? I-In it's own, stupid way."

The younger doesn't know what to make of Izumi's words, going with a simple "Ah," as a response. What was he supposed to say? _Thanks for calling me an absolute (endearing) klutz?_

"...Let's go upstairs, you can borrow some of my clothes, unless, of course, you'd like to wear a drenched uniform."

Tsukasa giggles a bit at that. "Thank you, Sena-senpai." He follows him up the stairs, picking at his wet shirt.

"Hey, if you want, I could make some food? You'd just need to look after the kitty for a bit..." Izumi trails off, seemingly embarrassed. "I'm a pretty good cook, so..."

Tsukasa hums happily, nodding. "Sounds _marvellous_ to me!" He excentuates his words with a burst of English. They make it to Izumi's room, and as they enter he sets the cat down on the bed, turning to his closet. Tsukasa flicks the light on, glancing around. It's clean, bed neatly made, shelves lined with miscellaneous things, cameras and awards, different Knights stuff lying around as well. It almost seems like some sort of puzzle, waiting for him to solve it.

Izumi hands him a t-shirt and sweatpants. "You can change into these, the washroom is just down the hall. Anything you'd prefer to eat?"

"Something sweet?" he requests, with a hint of a hope belying it.

"Yeah right. You're gonna get fat if I spoil you like Ousama does~"

"Sena-senpai," Tsukasa whines, Izumi shooting him a glare.

"...I'll make you hot cocoa, though." He gives in, leaving the room for Tsukasa to change.

"Can I at least have marshmallows in it?" Tsukasa calls out as Izumi closes the door.

"No chance in hell."

Tsukasa unbuttons his uniform shirt, pulling on the one Sena-senpai handed him. It's slightly too big, and it hangs off of his smaller frame. Next he removes the plaid pants, replacing them with the comfortable pair of sweatpants. He looks at himself in the mirror, laughing a bit to himself. _I'm wearing Sena-senpai's clothes..._ He's unable to banish the embarrassing thought of  _this is what couples do_ before it lights his face aflame. 

Tsukasa shakes his head, trying to rid it of his childish thoughts. Moving to sit on Izumi's bed, he pats the kitten's head affectionately before scooping her up. He heads downstairs again, the fragrance of spices overwhelming his senses. "What are you making?" He calls from the living room as he heads to the kitchen, mouth almost watering a little.

"Curry. It's simple enough, and I had the ingredients, so..." Izumi shrugs, throwing a glance to Tsukasa over his shoulder. He turns back to the stove. "You look... cute."

Tsukasa sits down on one of the barstools, kitten on his lap. His face flushes a little at Izumi's compliment. "T-thank you," he mumbles, the butterflies in his stomach doing backflips.

Izumi stirs a little, finishing up his cooking and pulling out two plates. He slides a mug across the counter to Tsukasa, steaming hot cocoa with a few marshmallows on top. The younger smiles widely, looking up at Izumi with stars in his eyes. "Sena-senpai...!"

"It's not a big deal, just forget it _—_ " Izumi sits down beside him, eating his curry.

Tsukasa does the same, face lighting up as he takes the first bite. "This is _wonderful!"_ he gushes, taking another spoonful.

"Naru-kun would kill me if they found out you came over and I _didn't_ feed you, so..." he shrugs, busting himself with consuming what's on his plate.

The kitten wriggles on Tsukasa's thighs, and he sets her down on the floor as he finishes devouring the curry. _The flavour is savoury... he's a really good cook!_

Tsukasa finishes up much quicker than he should've for the amount of food that was on his plate, taking a sip of the hot cocoa.

"Slow down, Kasa~kun," Izumi snickers. "You have sauce all over your face... seriously, super annoying..." Though the words he says seem harsh, he delivers them with genuine laughter, and Tsukasa can't help but laugh along.

"Sorry, where is it?" Tsukasa grabs a napkin, rubbing at his mouth. Izumi sets down his fork, licking his thumb and wiping the corner of Tsukasa's lips. "Got it~"

Tsukasa's heart skips a beat, face overheating for the nth time that day. If Izumi notices, he chooses to ignore it, simply going back to eating.

They finish up, Izumi collecting their dishes and tossing them in the sink.

"Hey, if you wanna hang out in my room for a bit—I mean, if you have to go home, then just... eh, forget I said anything." His senior huffs, picking the kitten up from where she's napping on the floor.

"I-I'm okay with staying a little longer!" Tsukasa says, probably sounding too excited for his own good. Then again, it's a rare thing for Izumi to offer to "hang out", and there's no way in hell—the use of an expression like _that_ is surely something he'd be chastised for at home, it's as if Izumi is rubbing off on him _—_ Tsukasa is going to pass up this opportunity.

Izumi seems slightly surprised, but nods with a smile. "Great. By the way, how was the hot cocoa~?" He starts, Tsukasa walking beside him up the stairs.

"It was really good!!" The younger smiles, opening the door to Izumi's room for him. He plops down on the bed, feeling as if he's in some crazy, perfect dream and he'll wake up any minute. The older boy sets the kitten down on the bed gently.

"Kasa-kun, I have something I need to ask you," Izumi says, unbuttoning his shirt. It drops to the floor, and Tsukasa can't help but stare a little.

It isn't particularly _odd_ for Izumi to change in front of him- they are unitmates, after all- but something about being in his room makes it all the more intimate, in a way. Tsukasa just shrugs off the strange feeling, lying down and letting the kitten sit on top of his stomach. _How cute..._

After a minute, he feels Izumi's weight on the other side of the bed, turning his head to look at him.

Izumi takes a deep breath in, and Tsukasa sits up a little. "'Kay, I have something I need to ask you–uh, two things actually. It's— it's kind of selfish, but..."

_..?_

_Is this a confession..?_ Tsukasa blinks once, then twice. Surely not, he shouldn't get his hopes up over these things.

"W-well, ask away," he replies, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"Firstly, I was wondering if you'd be able to maybe... keep the kitten? I... know it's a stupid thing to ask, but my dad's allergic to cats, so I can't keep her." He scratches at his arm as he talks, body language showing he's a little nervous. "As much as I hate to say it, I think I can trust you with her—so... if it's really not too much to ask–"

_Well—it certainly wasn't what I thought he was going to ask! But—!_

"I'll do it."

"Haah..? Seriously?"

"It shouldn't be any trouble, I can do it." Tsukasa nods with a small, focused smile. "Besides, it'll be nice to have someone to keep me company around the house, other than the staff."

Izumi breathes a sigh of relief. "I... really owe you one. Thank you. If you need help with anything _—_ uh, just call me. It's not a problem." Tsukasa nods, before remembering that this was actually the first of two questions.

"What was the other thing you wanted to ask me?"

"Ah– well, that's..." Izumi's face is red like Tsukasa's never seen before, and oh how he wishes he could take a picture of it, maybe show it to Narukami-senpai, but he knows Sena-senpai wouldn't ever forgive him.

"It's just... ugh~ This is totally annoying... really..." Izumi stalls a little more, shifting to cross his legs. "Okay, look. You're really, _really_ shitty, and rude, and just all around _stupid_ you know that? But... i-if you maybe... wanted to go out sometime... I wouldn't be opposed." He spits out, and Tsukasa is confused for a moment before it clicks.

_"Go out"_

_Like..._

_Like a couple?_

"W-what?" Tsukasa feels like his face is on fire, in the best way possible. "Like... o-on a date? With you?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, you shitty brat." Izumi mutters in response, avoiding making eye contact at all costs.

Tsukasa's thoughts are going at a mile a minute, and he's about to pinch himself because there's no way this is possibly, _actually_ , happening. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest, feeling like it's going to burst any second.

"I think I would like to _"go out"_ with you very much, Sena-senpai." Tsukasa eventually responds, once his brain starts functioning again.

"What, really-? I-I mean, pfft, of course you would~." Izumi lies down, taking it all in for a second. "But really... you're not just fucking with me, right? Like you actually want to..." he sighs, turning to Tsukasa with a goofy smile. It's not like his regular smiles, the forced ones, the scary ones. This one is genuine, filled with warmth and happiness. Tsukasa giggles a little as the kitten crawls over to Izumi, cuddling into his side.

"C'mere, Kasa~kun." Izumi breathes out, opening his arms, finally letting him in, finally letting Tsukasa get close to him. Tsukasa moves so he's got one of Izumi's arms wrapped around him, the tiny kitten sitting between them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! sorry if there are any mistakes I've been staring at this for fucking days. thanks for reading~☆


End file.
